


it’s you they add up to

by jol_llly



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Courf and Ép deserve gold medals, Drunk Texting, E and R are oblivious as usual, M/M, One Direction Lyrics, are we surprised?, everyone knows except them, no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jol_llly/pseuds/jol_llly
Summary: [3:02 AM]I thkin corufeyrnac did somefthsing to my drnike[3:03 AM]Bceause I feel rlealyl dzziziy[3:04 AM]Btu in lkike the funsn wayj hhhahahaha
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	it’s you they add up to

**Author's Note:**

> im not sure if i regret writing this (hey it’s future me coming here to say that i very much do regret this. maybe i’ll come back and edit this one day)  
> Enjolras’s texts are in bold, Grantaire’s are normal.

1 Message From Apollo

[12:04 AM] **Your hand fits in mine like it’s made just for me**

[12:05 AM] **But bear this in mind it was meant to be**

[12:05 AM] …

[12:05 AM] what??

[12:06 AM] **And I’m joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks**

[12:06 AM] are u seriously quoting 1d at me in the literal middle of the night 

[12:07 AM] **And it all makes sense to me**

[12:09 AM] besides ur usually asleep or studying at this time. arent u having a study sesh at courf’s?

[12:10 AM] ...courfeyrac, give enjolras his phone back.

[12:10 AM] **Okkkkkk fine I tried but u two need to get it together and GET together soon if u kno what I mean ;))**

[12:11 AM] fuck off 

[12:11 AM] besides how’d u get his phone?

[12:13 AM] **I may or may not have slipped a lil something into his coffee and he may or may not be rambling off his ass about how amazon workers are extorted and how Jeff Bezos is a capitalist pig.**

[12:13 AM] **Also Ferre couldn’t join us today so he can’t stop me.**

[12:14 AM] wow they’re gonna be pissed at you tomorrow 

[12:14 AM] u should probably give enj his phone back though

[12:15 AM] **Ok ok I’m done bye :D**

[12:15 AM] bye

[12:16 AM] don’t forget to record him

[12:17 AM] **;)**

15 Messages From Apollo  


[2:34 AM] **I NKOW THATST SONGGG!1!**

[2:36 AM] **I know you’ive never loved the crinkles jby youyr eyues whqen wyou smile yomu’ve never lovyed yyuor satomch or your thighs**

[2:38 AM] **The dimples iyn yoru back adt rthe bottom oif your spine**

[2:39 AM] **Btut i’wll elove them endlessly**

[2:41 AM] **I lvoe oene direction they just understand mke**

[2:47 AM] **The chrous is impcecbaks**

[2:47 AM] **Immpeckbael**

[2:48 AM] **Siri how do you say no wait no I meant spell impeccable**

[2:49 AM] **Thnak yiu siri**

[2:51 AM] **Anywwyas I loerv one dircetion becsause they kno whow I feel abutou you**

[2:58 AM] **Garnteire grentdieare wherefore art (hhahhsa get it ebacause uyor an artsist0 thuo gramtiyre**

[3:02 AM] **I thkin corufeyrnac did somefthsing to my drnike**

[3:03 AM] **Bceause I feel rlealyl dzziziy**

[3:04 AM] **Btu in lkike the funsn wayj hhhahahaha**

[3:07 AM] **Yorue’ prboabely asleep byeeewsse**

Grantaire woke up the next morning at around 8 am (far too early if you asked him, but he had to go to work), the time when the sun would shine through his grimy windows and straight into his face because neither he nor Éponine could afford to get curtains. He stretched, groaning at the knots that formed in his shoulders and back overnight. 

He leaned over to grab his phone from the floor, and promptly fell off the bed. 

“Fuck.”

He sighed, turned on his phone, and saw the words on the screen. _12 Messages From Apollo._

He did not choke on his spit. He didn’t. He also didn’t freak out for a minute straight before realizing that no, Enjolras probably wasn’t dead, but Courfeyrac had probably messed with his phone again. 

He opened his messages, and started reading, his eyes growing wider after each text. 

“Éponine!” He yelled from his position on the floor. “Ép come here!”

He heard her groan and get out of her bed.

“What the fuck do you want?” She appeared in his doorway. 

He wordlessly gave her the phone. 

“Enjolras drunk texted you?” 

“Yeah.”

“And basically professed his love to you.”

“Yeah. I mean he was drunk though so-“

“With a One Direction song? _He listens to One Direction?_ ”

Grantaire groaned, rubbing his face. “I think Courf’s been introducing him and Combeferre to pop culture. But that’s not the problem here. The problem is that he literally said he likes that song because it explains how he feels about me.”

“And then he made a bad pun while reciting Shakespeare.”

“Again, he was drunk off his ass, he probably doesn’t mean any of it-“

“You should call him.”

“What? Are you drunk too?”

“Or even better yet, pay him a visit,” She continued, ignoring him, “I bet he’s still at Courf’s, who, speaking of which, needs to send me those videos.” 

She turned around and left, probably to get her phone, still ignoring his excuses. 

He got up and walked to their shared bathroom to get ready, the wooden floor creaking in every other step, wondering if he even believed himself. 

He wanted to, of course he did, because who knew better than him about spilling your secrets while drunk? But there hadn’t been any signs, or anything. He had been fully prepared to live his life alone, and have his heart break.

Éponine seemed to sense those thoughts and yelled from the kitchen, “Grantaire, you two are both so obvious and somehow so oblivious it’s disgusting.” And then she said something suspicious, like, “Hurry up and get your ass ready so I can win this bet.”

But that didn’t do anything to stop his thinking, because she definitely had meant that it was only him who was obvious and Enjolras was oblivious. He got ready anyway. 

Of course, getting ready meant that he would brush his teeth, shower, attempt to brush his hair and give up halfway through, then put on some relatively clean clothes and leave the apartment. He didn’t have time to eat breakfast or anything if he was going to visit Enjolras and catch his shift at the coffee shop that started at around 9:30.

He grabbed his phone, said his goodbyes to Éponine and left, deciding to walk because Courfeyrac’s apartment was only a couple of blocks away. All the Amis lived close by, their friend group being so close that they couldn’t spend a week without seeing each other. 

Without realizing it, he had arrived. He had spent the entire walk worrying about what he was going to do, but hadn’t figured it out. And now he was here, at Courfeyrac’s apartment. 

Since he knew they were both probably hungover, he decided to be a little shit and ring the doorbell while knocking as loud as he could. 

The door flung open for Grantaire to see an angel, in all his righteous fury, with a halo of blonde hair and wrapped in a red blanket, who had just woken up. 

“What,” Spat Enjolras, “Do you want.”

Grantaire grinned, and said in the quietest mocking tone he could, “Hey there Apollo.” 

He scanned said Greek god up and down. “Looks like someone got wasted last night.”

“Don’t call me that. Why are you here?”

“Did you really get so wasted that you forgot the messages you sent me?” Seeing the realization set on the blonde man’s face, he grinned even wider. “Care to explain?”

The door opened wider as an invitation for him to step inside. “Sure, fine,” was the reply, “But let me drown myself in caffeine and aspirin first. And then murder Courf.”

Grantaire settled on their couch and waited. He watched Enjolras go through 2 cups of coffee, set aside a third one, and then go into Courfeyrac’s room. He faintly heard a slap and then a squeal. 

_“That’s for spiking my drink and taking embarrassing videos of me. Also, I made you coffee.”_

_“Ughhh, you’re an Asshole.”_

_“I would argue with you, seeing as everything that happened was your fault, but my head hurts. You can’t have the coffee anymore.”_

After about 10 minutes, Enjolras was prepared. He sat across from Grantaire. “I assume you have some questions, but let me explain myself first.”

Grantaire nodded, giving his assent. 

“So as you know, Courfeyrac got me completely drunk. I tend to try not to drink because, as you can tell from last night, I, um, over share and don’t have a filter.” 

Was Enjolras blushing? 

“I sent those lyrics to you and I didn’t mean to. Not that I didn’t mean it it’s just, I didn’t want to. I mean I kind of wanted to, but not while I was drunk. But like- you know what I mean.”

Enjolras was definitely blushing. And Grantaire was definitely staring, definitely in shock. 

After far too long, he eloquently managed a, “Huh?”

“Never mind. Forget that any of this happened. If you could kindly erase those messages from your phone-“

“No wait. You said, you said that you wanted to. Like, wanted to, like-”

“Can we please forget it? I understand you don’t feel the same way-“

“I thought you didn’t even like me!” Grantaire burst out. 

Enjolras looked shocked, but then sort of upset. “What? Why wouldn’t I like you?”

“You and I argue all the time, granted that yes, I start the arguments. But you aren’t supposed to like me! That’s not how it goes. That’s not how I planned it. I was so prepared to live alone, drowning in unrequited feelings and alcohol, for the rest of my life! But now I find out that you wanted it. Or wanted this or whatever the fuck you mean by that. Why are you smiling like that? I’m too sober for this shit.”

It was true, a small grin had appeared on the other man’s face, growing larger. “I’m smiling, because this means you like me back!”

Grantaire didn’t know what to say, but Courfeyrac poked his head through the door, looking extremely grumpy with his hair everywhere. “Yes. You both like each other. Apparently we’ve all known except for you, and if you two dumbasses had realized if a month before, I would have won the bet. Now shut up and kiss, and then go somewhere else.” He closed his door, grumbling something about how loud they were. 

The two sat in silence for a couple of seconds, avoiding each other’s eyes. 

Enjolras was the first to speak. “I guess we really are quite oblivious, huh.”

“Yeah, apparently.” Grantaire 

“Do you think we should-“ “About Courf saying that we should-“ They both started at the same time.

“Sorry, you go first,” Grantaire offered. 

“Do you, maybe think we could, kiss? Only if you’re ok with it, I totally am. Ok with it. If you want to…” He faltered, because Grantaire had gotten up and crossed the room towards him. 

They were face to face, closer than they’d ever been before. 

“I’m ok with it.”

**_1 Year Later_ **

The two lay in bed. Grantaire was idly braiding Enjolras’s hair, and Enjolras was trading patterns on his legs. 

“Can you believe a year ago you drunk texted me One Direction lyrics and a really bad pun?”

Light blue eyes met dark ones. They smiled.

“I don’t regret any of it though. We finally got together because of it.”

Grantaire stopped braiding his hair and looked affronted. “You do not get to take credit for getting us together. If anything, it belongs to Courfeyrac.”

Enjolras tugged Grantaire’s hand back towards his head. “And Éponine. But we can’t ever tell them that. Can you believe they bet on us?”

“No,” He snorted, “It’s literally our friends, what else did you expect?”

Enjolras frowned, and opened his mouth to say something (probably about the negatives of gambling), but before that could happen, Grantaire exclaimed, “Wait, I almost forgot!”

He reached for his phone on the nightstand and tapped through, refusing to let Enjolras see what he was doing. 

He finished whatever it was, and set his phone down as familiar lyrics started to play.

_“Your hand fits in mine like it’s made just for me,_

_But bear this in mind, it was meant to be,”_

Grantaire grinned a shit eating grin and pulled the other man’s face towards him. Tapping it, he sang, _“And I’m joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks,”_

Enjolras rolled his eyes, but complied, _“And it all makes sense, to me.”_

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic i’ve ever written! i’m definitely not very good at writing, so constructive criticism would be amazing. also if there are any typos feel free to point them out!
> 
> also im sorry i didn’t write the kissing part, i tried to and it was atrocious. im working on it haha
> 
> thank you for taking the time to read this mess :)  
> xx


End file.
